His clothes -Phan Kickthestickz-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Dan is trying on Phil's clothes when Phil see's him. Phil is strangly turned on by the sight of his best friend dressed in his clothes. Phan and Kichthestickz is introduced the second chapter. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Dan smiled to himself as he buttoned up the last button and turned to face the mirror. He laughed softly as his reflection. He was currently trying on his best friend Phil's shirt. He had worn Phil's shirts before but only to film videos. But now that his friend was out of the house for a while, he could wear whatever he wanted. He looked away from the mirror and back to Phil's wardrobe. There were so many outfits he wanted to try. About 10 minutes later he had completely changed all his clothes for Phil's. even down to the socks, That were of course mix matched. Did Phil even own a pair that matched?. He had to admit he loved the way he looked in these. He was still admiring himself in the mirror when he heard the unmistakable whistling of his best friend. He looked around, panicked. What was Phil going to say if he saw him?

When Phil got to the right floor, he got to his door and fished for his keys. Finding them, he put the key in the lock and went inside, heading straight to the kitchen to put things away.

Dan bit his lip as he heard the door. he quietly tried to creep to his room but, to his disadvantage. ever floor board in this flat made a noise.

There was a small creak from down the hall. "Dan? Is that you?" Phil asked, looking up from the task at hand (putting away the Maltesers so Dan couldn't find them).

"um, yeah, I was just...um, going to my room" he answered quickly, not sure if to give up now and just let Phil see him or quickly lock himself in his room.

Phil was worried. Dan sounded edgy; uncomfortable even. He put the stuff down and walked around the corner to check on his friend.

Dan froze completely as he locked eyes with his friend "I...um, hi..."

Phil stood stock-still. Dan was wearing his clothes. Dan was wearing only his clothes and to be honest it kind of turned him on. Phil blushed majorly at this thought. "What are you doing?" he questioned cautiously.

"I, um...I was going to film a video...yeah" he answered nervously, not being able to take his eyes of his friend.

Phil cleared his throat and turned around. "Call my name if you need anything," He muttered, a bit self consciously. He had liked Dan for a while and seeing him in his clothes...

Dan blinked a few times before rushing of to his room. he closed the door and quickly pounced onto his bed. he sighed softly. the clothes smelled exactly like Phil, this was not helping him at all. he thought back to the fact Phil had blushed after seeing him. did Phil like seeing Dan in his clothes...no way. he must have just been...embarrassed?. he shook his head softly, breathing in his best friends sent again.

Phil walked into his own room rather than finishing in the kitchen as he felt quite embarrassed from making a fool of himself in front of Dan. God, he could be an idiot. Phil curled up on his bed only to continue being turned on by thoughts of Dan.

Dan sighed again. just Phil's sent alone was seriously turning him on. before he knew what he was doing he softly ran his fingers over his clothed erection. he moaned softly and he undid his jeans. he didn't care if Phil was in the house or not. he couldn't bear to be hard like this for another second. "Phil..." he moaned quietly, as he bang to stroke himself.

Phil closed his eyes, picturing Dan in a bit less of his clothing. He was so aroused by now he could have sworn he heard Dan moan his name...

Dan moaned loudly, gripping himself in his hand harshly "Phil, please" he whimpered as he bucked his hips slightly. this felt way to good to stop.

Phil's eyes opened wide when he realized he had heard Dan say his name. He quickly walked to the hall, opening Dan's door ajar so he could see what was going on.

Dan breathed heavily as he moaned again "fuck, please, let me cum Phil" he whined as he moved his hand faster "f-fuck"

Phil let out a low growl at the noises and sights that were Dan. He sounded so desperate, so needy, so… Phil Palmed himself lightly, he continued to watch the show laid before him.

Dan stopped suddenly as he heard a nose. he looked to the door terrified. he noticed the door was open, just slightly. but didn't he close it completely?. he dismissed it until he heard another noise "Phil...?" he asked quietly, removing his hand from his jeans but not bothering to button them up again. "is that you...are you okay?"

Phil bit his lip when he heard Dan question him. He decided to walk in and do as he wished. The darker haired boy pushed the door fully open and pounced on top of Dan, pushing their lips together as soon as he found his bearings.

"Phil what are you?" Dan's eyes widened in shock as he felt Phil's lips against his. why was Phil kissing him. oh god. please don't have let Phil have heard any of what he was saying. he slowly kissed back cautiously, still trying to get his head around this.

Phil pulled back just enough to speak. "Jesus, Dan, you're so hot," he mumbled before placing a small bite on Dan's extremely sensitive neck.

Dan moaned loudly "P-Phil...". he suddenly snapped back to reality "w-what are you doing?"

"You dressed in my clothes and moaning my name. Fuck, it was so hot," Phil cursed for once. But it was true. Dan was so hot. Phil rolled his hips down in hopes of getting the younger boy to focus on that instead.

Dan moaned again "f-fuck, you're the hot one though, just wearing your clothes was turning me on" he admitted as he moaned again, grinding his hips against Phil's, desperate for the friction.

Phil smirked slightly at the movements of the writhing boy. He teasingly brushed his lips over Dan's before bringing them back down to his neck, sucking harshly. Continuing to grind hip hips against Dan's through all of this.

Dan bit his lip, trying to suppress his moans "P-Phil it f-feels...so good..." he stuttered as several small moans escaped his lips.

Phil ran his fingertips along Dan's chest before bringing his own shirt off of the other males body. He pulled away so he could take it off completely and reattached his lips to Dan's own.

Dan instantly kissed back, running his tongue along Phil's lips, desperate to taste his friend. he needed him now.

Still dressed, Phil brought his hands to Dan's pants, realizing he had never buttoned them back up. He reached in to see he was wearing Phil's underwear even. This caused him to moan into the kiss.

Dan pulled away slightly, moaning loudly as Phil touched him down there. "Phil... you're so hot...touch me, please"

Phil reached into his boxers, trailing his fingers down Dan's cock before gripping it firmly and stroking at a slow tempo. He wasn't quite sure what to do so he did what he liked and swiped a thumb across the head.

Dan bit his lip, moaning loudly. "Phil, it feels so good..." he bucked his hips as he moaned again.

Phil pulled his pants down lower and brought his other hand down, playing with Dan's balls lightly then lightly massaging over his hole.

Dan whined slightly as he felt Phil massage his entrance but soon relaxed again. he wanted Phil so badly "Phil...please"

Phil kissed Dan gently, continuing to jerk him off. "Do you have lube?" Phil asked as calmly as he could. He knew it would hurt the first time and that should help.

Dan blushed slightly as he nodded towards his bedside drawer. "i-in there" he said softly.

Phil smirked, reaching for the drawer. He groped around for a minute, still kissing Dan, before finding it. When he saw half of it was gone, he smirked even more. "Do this to yourself often?" he asked smugly, pouring some of the clear gel onto his fingers and rubbing it to warm it.

"n-no" he stuttered as he looked away, a dark blush now covering his face "maybe...sometimes..." he looked back to Phil "I have to when I hear you jerking off in the next room..."

"It's okay baby," Phil coos. He rubs lightly at Dan's hole to make him aware before slowly sinking one finger in.

Dan shifted uncomfortably, trying to get used to the feeling. it felt weird but so much better then when he had done it to himself.

Phil slowly began to thrust his finger when he felt Dan push back onto it. He also started undressing himself one-handedly.

Dan smirked as he saw Phil trying to undress him self with only one hand. he moaned softly then tried to help Phil undress himself. he wanted to see Phil's body so badly.

When Phil felt Dan begin to help him, he knew he was distracted enough to add another finger. Gently, he did so just as Dan got his shirt above his head.

Dan whimpered slightly put then pushed against the fingers. he knew it hurt but it still felt amazing. he quickly pulled Phil's shirt off and threw it to the ground. he then grasped Phil's jeans, attempting to un-do them.

Phil worked with Dan to get his pants off. He also smiled at the little whimpers Dan let out; they were cute yet entirely sexy. Phil started to scissor his finger gently. He also began searching for his prostate, gripping the bottom of his cock so he wouldn't come as soon as he hit it.

Dan moaned loudly, looking into Phil's eyes now. "P-Phil, please... just fuck me. I need you. now" he whimpered as he desperately moved his hips against Phil's fingers.

Phil kissed Dan lightly as he pulled out as his fingers. He then kicked his boxers off from where they had been worked to. "Pass me the lube, darling," Phil said teasingly yet lovingly.

Dan blushed as he picked up the lube then handed it to Phil. "darling?" he questioned softly, blushing more.

Phil flushed at the question, ignoring it for now, knowing that Dan would bring it up later. He then squirted some more of the gel onto his palm, stroking himself to spread it as needed. Phil looked into Dan's eyes as he positioned himself at his entrance. "Are you sure, Dan?" Phil needs to make sure, one last time.

"yes, please Phil, I need this" he said softly as he gently ran his fingers through Phil's hair.

Phil pressed their lips together, licking at Dan's bottom lip for entrance as he pushed himself into Dan, inch by inch.

Dan whimpered loudly, stiffing up. he quickly slipped his tongue into Phil's mouth to try distract himself from the pain.

Phil sucked on Dan's tongue between comforting hums. Dan needed to relax if he was going to feel any pleasure. He kept still for a little while in order to let him.

Dan relaxed slowly, tangling his and Phil's tongue together. he moaned slightly into the kiss then gave a small nod, hoping Phil would get the message that he was okay.

With Dan's moan and nod, Phil slowly pulled out half way before thrusting back in and repeated it this slowly for a couple of minutes. He wanted more but did not want to cause any pain.

Dan moaned softly as the pain slowly faded. he wrapped his legs around Dan's waist, pulling away from the kiss. he wrapped his arms around his friends neck. gripping the boys hair loosely "harder...please" he begged as he closed his eyes.

Phil started going at a faster pace, doing what his body wanted. He growled low in his throat as he buried his face in his friends neck, allowing him to increase the force of his thrusts. Dan smelled so inviting that he bit the sensitive skin.

Dan gulped as he moaned even louder. subconsciously push Phil's head against his neck. he hated people touching his neck but he didn't have any problem with Phil doing it, especially now.

Phil repositioned his hips in order to aim for Dan's sweet spot. He wanted to see if it was possible for Dan to come untouched. His tongue also attempted to soothe the massive bite on Dan's neck.

Dan gasped as he moaned, he shuddered slightly as he bucked his hips "t-there, again, please" he begged again, pushing his hips against Phil's member. driving it deeper into himself.

Phil smirked against the abused flesh of Dan's neck as he continued fucking Dan into the mattress so he would hit that spot every time. He even went a bit faster as he felt himself get closer.

"P-Phil I…Im" he stuttered as he continued to move against Phil. he moaned again and again, knowing he would cum any second.

"Let go Dan. I've got you," Phil murmured in Dan's ear, wanting to see his face when he came.

Dan hesitantly let go, staring into Phil's blue eyes. he blushed deeply then closed his eyes as the pleasure increased. he bit his lip as he moaned again. he let a throaty moan escape his lips as he clung to the bed sheets, riding out his orgasm.

All the sensations Phil felt in that moment caused his own orgasm; the sound Dan made, the sight of his face, the feeling of Dan tightening around him, as well as the fact that Dan came purely from Phil's dick in his ass. He came with a low groan, fucking Dan through their orgasms.

Dan let out a a final groaned as he unwrapped his legs from around Phil's waist, panting heavily as he smiled up weakly at Phil. he couldn't believe he had just done that with his best friend.

Phil collapsed on top of Dan. He placed little kisses all over his face before he gave one big one on the lips.

Dan wrapped his arms around his friend, smiling happily "hey...Phil..."

Phil sighed contentedly, "Yes, Dan?".

"does this make us like..." he trailed off, way to embarrassed to say it.

"Make us what?" Phil pretended to be innocent (not to well with his sex hair).

"a...couple" he whispered, burying his head into Phil's shoulder.

"If you want us to be," Phil said hesitantly. He desperately wanted to but if Dan didn't...

Dan looked into Phil's eyes nervously "It's what i want more than anything else"

Phil beamed happily. He ducked down and kissed Dan, having his tongue beg for access.

Dan opened his mouth, instantly, letting their tongues met once again. he couldn't help but smile into the kiss. he just couldn't believe this was real. he was terrified he'd wake up to find it was all a dream.

Phil let his tongue explore Dan's mouth for the first time. He had loved Dan as a friend before but now, it was growing, becoming stronger. Phil loved Dan, he realized with a shock.

Dan pulled away, smirking slightly "we've only just done it, lets not have round 2 quite yet" he giggled softly. he looked into Phil's eyes as he smiled "I love you Phil, i always have"

"I love you, too, Dan," Phil whispered into his ear. He snuggled into his side and sighed in happiness.

"I cant believe this is actually happening...I never though id be able to hold you in my arms like this" he said quietly, almost to himself as he blushed.

Phil giggled to himself before replying, "well, believe it." He then straightened out though. "What are we going to tell everyone?"

"that we both got horny and fucked, so now we're a couple?" he asked then laughed lightly. "I don't know, we just tell them...um..."

"Why don't we tell Chris and PJ and then they can help us?" Phil suggested. Their two closest friends would help even though Chris, the horny bastard, would know they fucked just from seeing Dan walk.

"yeah, great idea" Dan said softly "...but, when should we tell them?"

"How willing would you be if I said we invite them over now?" Phil suggested. He wanted someone to know of their love. Their best friends are the best choice.

"sure" he paused as he looked down at himself "we better shower first" he blushed slightly "not together, I mean just..." he trailed off as he blushed more

Phil looked down at Dan's come that was on both of their torsos and knew there was come leaking out of Dan's ass. "That's probably a good idea." Phil giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan smiled as he sat up, wincing slightly. he then kissed Phil's forehead before standing up and half limping to the bathroom.

Phil smirked at Dan's limp and laid in bed, waiting for Dan to finish up so he could shower as well.

Dan sighed with content as he wrapped the towel around himself. showers were always his favourite part of the day. he walked back to his bedroom to see Phil still lying in his bed "time to shower, love" he said teasingly, cringing slightly at the fact he had just used such a weird pet name.

"Will do, darling," Phil replied, adding emphasis to the cheeky 'darling'. He checked Dan out as he left the room to shower.

Dan blushed as he moved to find some new clothes to put on. he looked to the ground where Phil's shirt that he had been wearing was laying. he giggled softly to himself before pulling on one of his new shirts. Phil's clothes were great. but having the actual Phil, was amazing.

"Dan, call Chris or Peej would you?" Phil called as he finished up his showering.

Dan smiled softly as he picked up his phone "sure" he said, loud enough for Dan to hear. he decided to call PJ, knowing Chris he would say something highly inappropriate that would just embarrass Dan. he quickly scrolled through his phone book until he found PJ's name then hit the call button.

PJ was hanging out with Chris (who was asleep) when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"oh hey Peej" he said quietly, suddenly rather nervous. "do you and Chris, im guessing he's there since you two are _/always/ _together, wanna come over?"

It was Dan. Right. "Hang on one second, Dan," PJ turned to face the sleeping man. "CHRIS!" he shouted. He jumped. "We're going over to Dan and Phil's soon," he said. Seeing a nod he brings the phone back up to his ear and said, "We'll be there soon."

Dan smiled as he saw Phil come back into his room "okay, see you soon Peej, bye" he said softly before hanging up the phone and giggling slightly "they'll be over soon...im a little nervous, but im excited" he said happily as he stood up to hug Phil. he quickly wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy. "I love you"

"I love you, too, Daniel Howell," Phil said back. He then pulled out of the embrace in order to go get some fresh clothes.

Dan smiled softly "I'll be in the lounge waiting on our visitors" he said as he left his room and headed towards the lounge before slumping down on the couch. he whimpered slightly as he sat down. he knew it would hurt but he didn't know he wouldn't be able to sit down because of it.

Phil quickly got dressed into some comfortable clothes and made his way out to the living area. He saw Dan shifting uncomfortably and bit his lip to stop from giggling.

Dan saw the look on Phil's face. he knew Phil was trying his hardest not to laugh. he smiled as he patted the spot next to him on the couch "come sit with me _/baby/_" he said with a small giggle. "our guests will be here at any moment"

Phil smiled back at his lover and sat down next to him grabbing a hold of Dan's hand. He wanted the comfort of physical contact. There came a knock upon the door.

"I'll get it" he said softly before standing up and walking towards the door. he opened the door and smiled happily at his two friends "Chris, Peej, come in guys" he said as he stepped aside letting the two of them inside. "Phil's just in the living room"

PJ and Chris walked in and Phil knew that he should've gotten the door. Dan wouldn't be able to sit properly. Oh well, Phil smirked at the thought. "Hey guys, " he said with a grin.

Dan walked as normal as he could then sat down, bit his lip, trying not to let any sound escape his lips. "so guys, um, how are you?"

PJ was confused. Dan seemed to be acting slightly off and Phil seemed to be trying not to laugh. "I'm doing pretty well," he nods. He then looks over to Chris for his answer.

Chris looked at Dan then at Phil. he smirked as he then looked to PJ. "im fine" he looked back at Dan, still smirking "so Dan, got a sore arse then?" he burst out laughing as he leaned against PJ slightly.

PJ laughed at the comment, it was clever. Then he realized Phil was snickering while Dan looked mortified. "Wait. Now I'm confused," he admitted with a raised eyebrow.

Dan blushed as he gave Chris a slight glare "shut up Chris, we all know you and Peej are fucking" he answered laughing a little himself.

Phil burst out into laughing. PJ had flushed a deep pink and began mumbling about other things. Chris just kept staring at both Dan and Phil which caused Phil to curl into Dan.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil smiling contently "so yeah guys, the reason we invited you over was to tell you, well this" he gestured to Phil curled up to him. Chris sniggered slightly "so Phil really does top in bed"

"Shut up!" Phil giggled, hitting Chris with a pillow. "We wanted to tell you that we're together. In love," he said, looking into Dan's eyes as he spoke. He wanted to see their faces but couldn't look away.

Dan grinned, softly kissing Phil's lips then looking back at their friends. "so, what do you think?...want to say...anything?" he asked nervously. his confidence completely fading.

PJ honestly wasn't surprised. Most people could've seen their love from miles away. He wished he could have that with Chris but Chris just liked the sex. "That's great guys," he smiled faintly.

Chris grinned at them "yeah, congrats" he looked to PJ, smiling softly now. there had always been something between them but it had only been the odd drunken one night stand. he wished PJ would confess his love for him, or something romantic like that. he tore his eyes away from PJ to look at Phil again. he put on his best fake smile as thoughts clouded his mind. "everyone was wondering when you two would get together"

Phil smiled. "We were hoping you guys could give us an opinion of what we should do about telling. The fans, I mean," he explained.

Chris smirked at Phil "just tell them you fucked and feel in love" he bit his lip. that is what he'd down with PJ anyway. of course not the telling bit but he had fallen in love with PJ after their first encounter. Dan laughed softly "I knew you would say something like that...but no, should be just, tell them or..."

PJ considered their choices. The two of them could do multiple things. "You know a lot of your fans ship you together anyway. Just make a video about it. I think that's your best option," he said at last.

Dan grinned as he took Phil's hand in his and squeezed it "thanks PJ, that was helpful" he turned to Phil "we can make a little vlog and announce it if you like". Chris sighed as he watched the happy couple. he held back tears as he thought about how it would feel to be able to hold his Peej like that in his arms.

Phil smiled at Dan. "I suggest we make the video and then get drunk," he proposed. After the amazing yet hectic day, he wanted to drink. That could wait until later though.

"yeah, we should, come on, lets go make it now" Dan said happily as he grabbed Phil's hand and pulled him to his room. Chris looked at PJ nervously as they were left alone in the living room.

PJ awkwardly looked around and cleared his throat. "We should offer to help or something," he said eventually.

Chris sighed softly then agreed. he stood up then PJ and him walked to Dan's bedroom. their hands bumped together a few times. only making it harder to resists taking his friends hand.

Phil was happy when Chris and PJ walked in; they needed someone to hold the camera and/or angle it properly. They didn't want to edit it, just film and publish.

Dan gave the camera to PJ then instructed him on what kind of shots they wanted. meanwhile Chris stood smirking in the door way until Dan had finished talking "it smells in here, cant believe you guys are going to film in the same room where you did it" he laughed again, still smirking at them. Dan blushed but ignored Chris' comment. he sat beside Phil on the floor, then smile up at the camera, giving PJ the cue to start filming.

"Hello internet," Phil said with Dan, giggling. "We have some big news to tell you guys," he continued alone. Phil looked over at Dan hoping he knew the right words to say.

"more than big, huge news" he grinned excited, taking Phil's hand in his own. he entwined their fingers then held their hands up to show the camera "well guys, you see this" he shook his hand slightly "this means good news for you Phan girls, because Phil and I are now together" he looked over at Phil, hoping he could continue. he may have seemed confident, but he was really nervous.

"We're not going to get into the details," Chris wolf whistled, "But I love Dan and Dan loves me" Phil explained with a grin and a blush.

Dan kissed Phil's cheek the grinned at the camera "and that's all really, now we better go. no, not for that reason, you fan girls, geez" he laughed softly as he looked at Phil then back to the camera. using Phil's signature heart pose. Chris watched them from the door way, not sure if they should crash their video or not. he toyed with the idea but decided against it. he looked at PJ catching his eye. he winked at his friend then giggled softly.

PJ blushed slightly as he turned the camera off and turned to Phil. "I believe you said something about getting drunk," he smirked. Phil grinned back looking to Dan and Chris for approval.

They both nodded enthusiastically. "I'll get the beer!" Dan almost shouted as he ran towards the kitchen. Chris laughed at him, then followed close behind. he always liked getting drunk, it normally led to things he knew he could never do when he was sober.

"I believe there's some vodka somewhere as well," Phil called before walking after them. PJ brought up the back with a grin. Hopefully he would be able to forget his feelings for a little while.

Chris grinned as he found the vodka "im claiming this" he said as he slumped down onto the couch taking huge gulps. he hated the way vodka burned his throat, but the quicker he got drunk, the better. he saw PJ come into the room and signalled for his friend to join him "come on Peej, I know how much you like your strong drink"

PJ dragged himself over to Chris and took the bottle. He took a couple swigs, getting used to the feeling and the taste, before taking a giant gulp of the stuff, ready to be drunk off his ass. Phil was in the kitchen with Dan, sharing a bottle of beer between kisses.

Chris sighed softly watching his friends. he leaned against PJ taking a few more swigs from the bottle. he really just felt like crying just now. he doubted he would ever be happy without PJ.

PJ put an arm around Chris, he felt the affects of the drink kicking in already.

Chris handed the bottle back to PJ, blushing slightly as he felt his friends arm around him. "wouldn't it be nice to be like that?" he asked softly, more to himself than anyone else. he continued to gaze at his best friends kissing and hugging in the kitchen. they looked perfect together "but I'll never find anyone..." he whispered. hoping PJ wouldn't hear.

"Don't say that, Chris" PJ said. He wanted that with Chris himself but didn't know what to do. His drunken mind thought a kiss would let him pretend and cheer Chris up so he went for it.

Chris felt the tears well up in his eyes as PJ kissed him. he wanted to kiss back but it would end up just like every other drunken time. he pulled away from PJ, adverting his eyes "why do you kiss me if you never mean it?" he whispered as he felt the tears now flowing down his cheeks.

PJ felt his eyes water when Chris pulled away. "I do mean it! That's the thing! It'll never matter to you so why do you even care?" PJ sobbed as tears streamed down his own face.

Chris bit his lip softly then quickly wrapped his arms around his friend tightly. he gently ran a hand through PJ's hair, hoping it was comforting him. "I do care, you have no idea how much I care" he mumbled softly.

PJ continued crying into Chris's shoulder. He might care but he doesn't love me, was the thought going through his head. Phil didn't notice anything but Dan as they drunkenly made out against the wall so he was no help. PJ couldn't help but go in for another kiss; maybe Chris will do it one last time.

Chris sighed as he pulled away again "you don't get it do you Peej" he sobbed "I love you damnit, I want to be more than fucking friend with benefits" he looked down, too scared to look back up.

PJ was frozen. Chris loved him. Or was he lying? PJ 's drunken brain couldn't handle this so he just said, "I love you too."

Chris hugged him again, still crying slightly. a small frown tugged at his lips. he wasn't sure if PJ meant it, his friend was just as drunk as he was. "do you really?...you don't have to say that just to make me feel better..."

"I love you, Chris. Always have, always will," PJ said with a hopeful smile on his face.

"I love you too" he smiled softly, rubbing at his eyes to try stop the tears "I never thought you wanted to be anything more than friends with benefits though..."

"Chris you're everything I've ever wanted," PJ leaned over to kiss away a stray tear that had found it's way down his cheek. He wanted to show him how much he cared somehow.

Chris smiled then quickly caught his friends lips in a quick kiss. "I love you I really do" he was about to more when he was interrupted by a loud moan coming from the kitchen. he cringed as he saw what his two friends were doing. "come on" he said softly, standing up and taking PJ's hand "lets leave them alone, we can hide out in Phil's room"

"Okay," PJ agreed easily. He didn't feel like watching his friends basically fuck while having an important moment with Chris and Dan's room smelled of sex.

Chris quickly dragged PJ to Phil's room then shut the door. he sat down on the bed, smiling sweetly PJ "thank god this rooms free, i would have hated having to sit there and watch them go at it" he laughed slightly.

PJ chuckled with Chris before sitting down on the bed, getting comfortable. His drunken haze was lightening but he still didn't feel stable enough to have a full conversation standing up.

Chris leaned hugged him, still smiling. hearing that PJ loved him had made him so happy. he didn't even know how to show Peej how much he loved him.

PJ hugged Chris back tightly. He never wanted to let go; he wanted them to stay together forever. Hopefully they would end up doing so.

Peej?..."he asked softly. not really sure he had the confidence to ask anything important "stay with me forever...please..."

"Always," PJ replied. It was cheesy and he knew it but he didn't care when it came to Chris.

Chris pulled away just enough to gently kiss his friends lips "so...do we get to tell them" he said softly signalling to the kitchen "about our new found love when there not fucking against a wall" he grinned wildly.

PJ smiled brightly at Chris's humour. He pressed his lips to Chris's for a light peck before rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"you're adorable Peej" he laughed softly "I love that about you, no, I just love everything about you" he added, rubbing his nose back against PJ's

PJ flushed a light pink at the compliment. "Cuddle with me?" he asked, wanting to be little spoon in order to be comforted from the earlier drama.

"of course" he said softly. he lifted Phil's bed covers then slipped under them. he was sure Phil wouldn't mind the, cuddling a little in his bed.

PJ smiled as he slipped under the covers. He listened to Chris's easy breathing. It was calming in such away that it made him happy and tired at the same time.

Chris wrapped his arms around PJ's waist gently "I love you" he whispered softly.

"I love you more," PJ murmured in a sleepy voice. It was a perfect moment (if you ignored the sex sounds coming from down the hall).

Chris closed his eyes as hugged PJ tighter "nah, I love you the most"

PJ was asleep before he could respond to Chris's comment.

Chris smiled to himself softly, feeling himself drifting off "good night, beautiful" he whispered before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
